


Physical Handshake

by PrincessPhoenix



Series: Pacific Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pacific Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPhoenix/pseuds/PrincessPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were already so joined that this seemed like nothing more than--than--</p><p>A physical handshake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Handshake

Drifting with Allison had been like drifting with a long lost friend and had cemented them. Drifting with Stiles had been like drifting with himself, but Scott never found someone that matched as well as Isaac did. Isaac, with his similar trauma and fears and cursing of darkness that made Scott tremble, was a better fit than his true love and his best friend in the entire world. Maybe that was why he decided to change the name. The codename Predator had been an anchor when he was battling to maintain himself while Peter exerted his influence. Wolf Run was one that Isaac came up with, one that Scott enjoyed. It stuck, and later on Scott had it painted on as a gift.

Found someone better than me? that small part of him that symbolized Peter whispered as the name Predator was covered with paint. Scott ignored it and reached out to wrap his arms around Isaac and squeeze.  
There were those times when the drifting was too intense and Wolf Run stalled. During those times the part of Peter that lived would twist in Scott's mind and burrow just a bit deeper. Scott wondered if it could win. It always made him chase the rabbit of the first time Peter took him and Isaac would flinch. Wolf Run would be knocked out of alignment and for a black moment, it would look like the Kaiju would win.

Looks like you won't make it, Peter would gloat during those times. A memory would flash of Scott screaming as hands tried to choke him. Hands that were always scarred and twisted, gentle but forceful. Scott would try to breath and find himself breathing in hot air and fire.

Isaac would grit his teeth and shove the memory back with one of his own: Scott stroking Isaac's hair until both were calm. Then Scott could let the rabbit go and focus and it was enough until the next time.  
Soon it started happening less and less and, in almost a year, Scott found that there was no Peter. Maybe there was a malignant presence in the back of his mind, maybe there was a hoarse whisper in the darkest parts of the night when the silence was crushing. During those times all Scott had to do was turn up the little sound generator or reach up and touch Isaac's shoulder and Isaac would return the touch and all would be well.

Isaac admitted to being wrong and the first time he did it Scott felt pride. He felt even more pride when they drifted and Scott saw that there had been fear and relief when nothing happened. Even Marshall Deaton could see the good the two did for each other.

They were strong. They were perfect. And, as Wolf Run was torn apart, they refused to give up on the fight, like all good pilots before them.

And when Scott's hands, on their own accord, twitched for Isaac's neck to kill for the air supply, Isaac let him without a word because he knew the real Scott would never be able to and thus was blameless. There was such trust that Scott stopped and that was the end of Peter's presence, and Wolf Run was destroyed and rescued and repaired and they made it out okay.

That night they gave into their urge and learned each other, completely. They had seen memories of the other doing it, and did it for themselves now. It transgressed love, or lust, or even need. It was the natural progression. They were already so joined that this seemed like nothing more than--than--

A physical handshake.


End file.
